digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Patamin.13
Hi Patamin.13! DigiPedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Patamin.13. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß noch, -- LARSMON (Diskussion) 08:36, 20. Jun. 2009 =Auszeit= Ich möchte dir raten, dir ein paar Tage Auszeit zu nehmen und dich mit Rechtschreibung, Grammatik und auch der Syntax zu beschäftigen. Das ist wirklich nicht böse gemeint, aber deine Artikel sind sowohl vom Layout als auch vom Inhalt her einfach nur schlecht und helfen uns damit nicht. Es muss dann eben immer nachgearbeitet und verbessert werden und das ist lestig und bringt zudem unnötige Edits. Wenn du z. B. siehst, dass ich mich gerade an die Überarbeitungen der Charaktere mache, dann ist es dir natürlich nicht verboten dich anzuschließen, dann musst du aber Artikel schreiben, die mit meinen vergleichbar sind, denn ansonsten muss ich die ja sowieso wieder überarbeiten und das ist nunmal sinnlos. Also überleg´s dir, wie du´s machst. --LARSMON 09:49, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Das liegt daran das ich manchmal von Englichen seiten die übersetzung kopire das mache ich jetzt nicht mehr. :Patamin.13 ::OK, das wird sich zeigen. ::PS:Wenn du eine Antwort unter einer Überschrift schreibst, brauchst du keine neue Überschrift zu bilden, sondern erst wenn du ein neues Thema beginnst. ::PS, die zweite:Signiere deine Beiträge bitte in Zukunft mit 4 Tilden(~'''). --LARSMON 10:18, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Sicher das es daran liegt das du von Englischen Seiten die Übersetzung Kopierst?? Schau dir mal deine Benutzerseite an, die Strotzt vor Rechtsschreibfehlern! --Peter261286 12:16, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Digimon Data Squad = Warum kann mann denn noch nicht die Folgen sehen, und auch ein bar Charaktere die sind ja fast alle rot. :Ja das liegt logischerweise daran, dass die Artikel noch nicht erstellt sind, daran arbeite ich gerade. --LARSMON 11:13, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Vorschau Funktion = Hi, bitte nutze die '''Vorschau funktion, habe einiger deiner Artikel stark verbessert (Rechtsschreibung etc) und als ich unter Versionen nachschaute gesehen das du innerhalb einer Minute mehrmals Speicherst! Korrigiere in Zukunft einfach erst alle Fehler und Speichere dann. Du schreibst immer : Digitionen anstatt Digitationen, liest du dir nach dem Bearbeiten auch deine Texte durch? --Peter261286 11:20, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Profil der Digimon = Ne frage wenn man neue Digimon seite erstellt,wie soll mann wissen was mann ins Profil schreiben soll ~ Patamin.13 14:51, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) http://de.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:Patamin.13&action=submit# :Da kann alles allgemeine rein zu z. B. Aussehen oder Eigenschaften, nur nichts was z. B. was mit den Digitationen, dem Vorkommen, den Attacken usw. zu tun hat. --LARSMON 15:01, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Bilder nache links = Ne frage wie macht mann denn die bilder nache links ich bekomme die bilder immer nur nache Rechts aber ich würde sie kerne nache links machen. Könnt ihr mir das erklären. http://de.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:Patamin.13&action=submit# Könnte ihr bitte mal antworten. http://de.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:Patamin.13&action=submit# :: *Ne frage wie macht mann denn die bilder nache links*... ich würde sagen wie macht *Frau* die Bilder nach links^^ Hier ein Beispiel: Bild:Tsubumon.jpg|thumb|left. du musst also hinter deinem Bild |thumb|left anhängen, dann wird es Links angezeigt. --Peter261286 09:28, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =Bilder & Artikel bearbeiten= Ich habe zwei Anliegen, zum einen lade bitte keine Bilder mehr hoch, die du einfach von irgendwelchen anderen Seiten geholt hast. Zum anderen möchte ich dich noch ein letztes Mal bitten die Vorschaufunktion zu benutzen und deine Artikel zu kontrollieren, denn es geht ganz einfach nicht, dass dutzende Artikel entstehen, die dringend überarbeitet werden müssen, das lohnt sich ganz einfach nicht. Achte bitte darauf, ansonsten muss ich etwas unternehmen. --LARSMON 11:44, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hey, was soll der Mist! Ich hab doch gesagt, hör´ auf Bilder von anderen Seiten zu klauen! --LARSMON 14:04, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich klau jetzt keine Bilder mehr und die ich geklaut habe habe ich gelöscht. ::Ich hab´ sie gelöscht und bitte vergiss in Zukunft nicht deine Beiträge zu signieren. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde(~). --LARSMON 15:45, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Fantasie Digimon = Du kannst jetzt bei meinem Wikia schon Digimons und so erfinden, auch wenn es noch nicht ganz fertig ist. Simi97 19:02, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok,danke. .--Patamin.13 21:43, 3.Jul. 2009(UTC) =Hallo, jemand zu Hause?!= Sag ma hast du eigentlich n Schatten oder was, ich lass mich doch von dir nich für dumm verkaufen!! Wie oft soll ich dir denn jetzt noch sagen, dass es das Bild von Agumon Burst Mode schon auf diesem Wiki gibt und dass das Agumon mit den roten Armbändern nicht Agumon Burst Mode ist, sondern einfach nur ein Agumon mit roten Armbändern!!! Wenn du die Bilder jetzt nochmal hochlädst, hat das Sanktionen zur Folge! --LARSMON 12:26, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ach so du meinst das Burst Mode von Agumon Entschuldigung habe da was verwechselt): Und wieso hast du dann diesen Modus als Digimon Partner von Marcus gemacht?--Patamin.13 12:38, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Auf Agumon selbst ist oft genug verlinkt, ich wollte mit diesem Link ganz einfach auf diese mögliche Digitation hinweisen, deswegen verlinkt ich Marcus´ Agumon meistens auf Agumon Burst Mode. --LARSMON 13:00, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Dürfte ich das Bild mit Agumon mit den Handschuhen vielleicht in Agumons Profil machen?--Patamin.13 17:12, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Nein. --LARSMON 17:19, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Warum nicht so was ähnliches hat doch auch Gatomon?--Patamin.13 17:22, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ach, na von mir aus, ich mach´s noch heute. --LARSMON 09:19, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Kategorie: Hallo? = Ja, warum habe ich die Kategorie: Hallo?--Patamin.13 10:03, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Mach´ sie einfach wieder weg, auf einer benutzerseite hat niemand was zu suchen, außer dem Benutzer selbst. --LARSMON 11:05, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = DMA und "Dot-" digimon = Gerade so Sie wissen, spreche ich nicht Deutsches. Ich verwende Babelfish, um dieses zu übersetzen, also konnte es nicht ziemlich nach rechts herauskommen. Ich helfe heraus auf einer Ventilatorweb site, die das DMA LCDs redigierend genannt wird. Diese sind, was Sie DDD digimon auf einigen Seiten nennen. Erstens sind sie nicht unterschiedliches digimon. Zweitens sind sie urheberrechtlich geschütztes Material. Niemand hat Erlaubnis, diese Bilder zu verwenden, ohne Gutschrift zu geben dem ursprünglichen Schöpfer. Einige von ihnen nahmen eine lange Zeit, und, anders als die meisten Bildern, die das wiki, wurden nicht durch die Hersteller von digimon, verwendet aber durch Ventilatoren für die DMA-Web site zu bilden verursacht. I am the Lhikan!(TaLk)634 18:53, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Was soll das heißen? für was ist das wiki dann?--Patamin.13 12:15, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Gut auf das digimon, das ich nicht sogar existiere mich beziehe. Nur DotAgumon, DotFalcomon, DotMirageGaogamon und DotShineGreymon sind real. Der ist ein Teil von, warum ich Ihnen die Mitteilung ließ. Wenn Sie auf noch etwas sich beziehen, habe ich Angst, dass ich Zusammenhang nicht mit Babelfish übersetzen kann. ::I am the Lhikan!(TaLk)634 12:51, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Lhikan634 will damit nur sagen, dass 1. nur die Dot-Digimon DotAgumon, DotFalcomon, DotMirageGaogamon und DotShineGreymon exisitieren und wirklich Unterarten sind, alles andere ist Quatsch (zB Dotcoredramon) und 2. dass die LCD, sowie andere Bilder, die der DMA entstammen eine Lizenz enthalten müssen, was dieses Wiki nicht macht... :::(Lhikan634 wants to say, that 1. only the DotDigimon DotAgumon, DotFalcomon, DotMirageGaogamon and DotShineGreymon exist and really are subspecies, everything else is nonsense (for example Dotcoredramon) and 2. that a lot of LCDs and pics, which are from the DMA, have to licensed, what this wiki is not doing...) :::Hoffe mal dass is richtig übersetzt, damit Lhinkan634 auch weiß, was ich schreib ;) Seppi2621989 14:52, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Hier schalte ich mich einfach mal ein, denn das hier ist die falsche seite für diese Diskussion, was ja Lhikan634 auch bereits gemerkt hatte, weswegen das ganze auf meiner Diskussionsseite fortgeführt wird. Ich habe mich bereits geäußert, sodass das Ganze bestimmt bald alles seine Richtigkeit haben wird. --LARSMON 16:03, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC)